1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inner combustion type of gaslighter which is capable of permitting supply of combustible gas at a constant rate from a gas ejection nozzle to an inner combustion space to strike a flame within the gaslighter.
2. Related Art
An inner combustion type of gaslighter which is capable of striking a flame within the gaslighter housing, has been already invented. In such a gaslighter a combustible gas is ejected from the gas well to flow into a mixing conduit at a speed which is high enough to draw air from an air inlet of the mixing conduit. The resulting air and gas mixture flows into a subsequent diffusion unit in which the air and gas mixture spreads extensively, and accordingly the flow rate of the mixture lowers. The decelerated air and gas mixture flows in a subsequent combustion conduit in which again the mixture spreads extensively to reduce its flow speed to one which is appropriate for permitting ignition in the combustion conduit (See Japanese Utility Model 63-91431 (A)).
In the conventional inner combustion type of gaslighter, however, the air and gas mixture is allowed to spread naturally in the diffusion unit. Therefore, the air and the combustible gas cannot be thoroughly mixed, and accordingly the burning efficiency remains at a relatively low value.
It is necessary to apply filters to the gas ejection nozzle and the entrance of the combustion conduit because the gas ejection nozzle and the entrance of the combustion conduit might otherwise become clogged with dust, high-viscosity liquid such as silicone or any other impurities. The use of such filters involves an increase in the number of parts.
In an attempt to reduce these problems the inventor proposed an improved inner combustion type of gaslighter (See Japanese Utility Model 63-86593 (A)). In this gaslighter, however, the width of the flame is limited by the diameter of the combustion conduit, thereby preventing expansion of the flame beyond the flame aperture. The length of the flame extending beyond the gaslighter housing is relatively short. The resulting narrow short flame is likely to hinder the uniform lighting of the end of a cigarette.